


Of Victories and Found Families

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Post-Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Kanan and Hera return to Lothal to their family after the Battle of Endor.





	Of Victories and Found Families

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoakenshields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Family Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040124) by [ladyoakenshields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/pseuds/ladyoakenshields). 



> Happy (a bit late) birthday, Kat! I hope you like this totally self-indulgent ball of fluff ♥
> 
> Set in Kat's Rebel Family universe which I love so so much ♥

They had won.

The _Ghost_ was in the hyperspace on the way back to Lothal when Kanan finally started to understand that the worst truly was over. It was unbelievable. Of course there was still work to do, an empire didn’t just fall during the course of a day, but the galaxy was free. They didn’t have to hide anymore.

Jacen wouldn’t have to grow up in fear.

Hera rubbed her brow as she pulled the _Ghost_ from hyperspace and they emerged into Lothal’s atmosphere. The way she had flown just about 36 standard hours ago in the Battle of Endor, it was a wonder she was still awake in the first place. She really needed a good night’s sleep. Force knew they all did.

Lothal felt undisturbed. There had been no imperial activity there since the last big fight a few years earlier, just before Jacen was born. Ezra and Sabine had done exceptional work in keeping Lothal safe and free of any imperials.

It was good to be home.

Hera landed the _Ghost_ just outside the capital city and yawned.

“As soon as we pick Jacen up you’re going straight to bed,” Kanan said, and Chopper warbled in agreement.

Kanan sensed Hera shake her head with a sleepy smile. “I’m fine, dear. Really. I just wanna see our boy.”

Kanan rubbed Hera’s shoulder. He knew better than to argue with her but he also knew that he would get her in bed as soon as possible. Hera was not a droid, and even droids need charging every now and then.

They got out of the _Ghost_ into the cool, silent night of Lothal. The news of the Empire’s demise probably hadn’t reached them just yet, otherwise there would’ve been a celebration for certain. That was expected. Lothal was on the other side of the galaxy when you looked from Endor, and even in the holonet news didn’t travel that fast.

They didn’t make it very far before they heard two voices calling their names and five seconds later were crowded by Ezra, Sabine, and Ketsu. They all sounded alright. Sabine had cut her hair during the time Kanan and Hera had been away, Kanan could feel it when he stroked it, but otherwise there was no difference.

“Is everything okay?” Ezra asked. “You didn’t message or anything!”

“Everything’s fine,” Hera answered with a yawn and patted Ezra’s hair. “Where’s Jacen?”

“Zeb and Kallus just put him to bed,” Sabine said. “We’ve been patrolling around, scanning for Imps. But that’s not what we wanted to know. Are you here because we need to run again or are you here because…”

She didn’t have to finish her question. Kanan nodded. “The latter. The Empire has fallen. We’re free.”

Ezra, Sabine, and Ketsu took several moments until the news sank in. And then they burst into cheers, and Sabine kissed Ketsu, and Ezra hugged Kanan and Hera.

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” Hera said, “but I really have to see Jacen now.”

Ezra let go of her. “Right. Yeah. Zeb and Kallus need to hear the news too. Let’s go.”

Zeb and Kallus’s ship, _Ice Moon_ , was a few blocks away, and it was as quiet as any building around. It was one of the rare nights they didn’t have any duties concerning the rebellion, Ketsu explained, and they were probably sleeping as well. On regular days those two, especially Kallus, always worked themselves to the point they’d just drop on the floor from exhaustion.

It turned out that Zeb and Kallus were not asleep. They had been waiting for news but nothing had got through just yet. So upon seeing Kanan and Hera they didn’t even greet, they cut the chase straight to the point.

“Did we win?” Zeb asked.

Kanan nodded. “We did. We won.”

Never before Kanan had heard an ex-Imperial burst into tears, but then again there was a first time for everything. Zeb wrapped his arms around Kallus and whispered something to him in Lasana, probably words of comfort. It was oddly sweet.

“Where’s my son?” Hera asked, insistent despite her weariness.

Zeb pointed to the living area of the _Ice Moon_. “In there. He was sleeping last we saw, but he might’ve woken up now.”

Zeb had barely said that when the floor was filled with the sound of two pattering feet, and moments later a small boy ran to them, shouting, “Mommy! Daddy!”

Hera picked Jacen up and kissed his forehead. “We’re home, baby. We’re home.”

Kanan wrapped his arms around his wife and son, and pulled Ezra to the hug as well. They’d throw a proper celebration later. Now he needed to get Hera to bed. And maybe himself as well, he thought when a yawn escaped from his mouth.

The entire family headed back to the _Ghost_ , even Zeb and Kallus. Sabine and Ketsu said that they’d have to make plans to go back to Mandalore, to see that everything was fine and if they were needed for rebuilding. Zeb announced that he was going to take Kallus to a secret place and wouldn’t elaborate when Kallus wanted to know more.

Kanan reached through the Force to Jacen, clutching on Hera, and then to Ezra under his arm. Yeah, they were going to stay on Lothal for now at least. Jacen deserved somewhere stable to grow up.

But for now it was enough to know that they had peace.

They truly had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
